1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a fuel injection control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known internal combustion engine fuel injection control devices of this type include that described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-13784. In this control device, an amount of fuel to be injected through a cylinder fuel injection valve (cylinder injection amount) and an amount of fuel to be injected through a port fuel injection valve (port injection amount) are determined as follows. First, a demanded fuel amount demanded by the internal combustion engine is computed based on a target air-to-fuel ratio and an air intake amount. Next, a ratio of the cylinder injection amount against the demanded fuel amount is set according to the revolution speed of the engine. The cylinder injection amount is then computed from the ratio set by the demanded fuel amount, and the difference between the demanded fuel amount and the cylinder injection amount is computed as the port injection amount.